


Good Dog

by gaydestiny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Stiles, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Sub Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydestiny/pseuds/gaydestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sighed. “You have that look like you need to say something but you’re afraid I’ll rip your throat out. Just say it, it’s not like you couldn’t just tell me not to-” </p><p>“Kiss me!” Stiles blurted out, clapping a hand over his mouth like he instantly regretted saying it. Interesting, because he wasn’t taking it back.</p><p>Or, the one where a witch casts an obedience spell on Derek and Stiles takes full advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> There is dub con in this story, but both parties are totally into it and nothing happens that they don't both want
> 
> Also, I meant absolutely no offense to Wiccans or anyone who practices magic, this is just a fun, dumb story and the witch is not meant to be a reflection of real life witches/Wiccans in ANY WAY

Derek had more than enough on his plate without adding to it the especially strange happenings in Beacon Hills over the past week. He had three unruly betas constantly undermining his authority, Scott and Co. refusing to work with him, and he still had to oversee the territory and try not to get everyone killed on an almost daily basis. 

So when he heard the rumors about squirrels getting turned inside out and people floating away like helium balloons, his first thought was just to let someone else deal with it for a change. He also wasn’t sure, even with all the supernatural shit he’d seen in his life, that he believed the far-fetched rumors at all. 

Unfortunately, it all became a bit hard to ignore when Isaac and Erica returned from a run covered from head to toe in what looked like sparkly pink glitter.

Boyd burst out laughing the second he walked into the room and saw the disgruntled looks on their faces, but Derek wasn’t sure it was anything to be laughing about. 

“Explain?” He cocked an expectant eyebrow and crossed his arms, waiting for what would surely be a fascinating tale. 

“Um,” Isaac started, scratching at his arm and sending a cascade of glitter falling to the floor of the warehouse they called home. 

“We can’t, because we have no idea what happened. Oh, and it won’t come off, by the way. Like it _literally_ won’t come off,” Derek was impressed with Erica’s calmness, considering she was usually so particular about her appearance, and he assumed the demented fairy princess look wasn’t what she was going for. 

“So, do we think it’s related to the other weird stuff happening around town? Did you sense anything... Strange, right before it happened? Maybe a tingling or a certain smell?” Derek hesitantly ran his hand up Erica’s arm, dislodging more glitter but not making a dent in the layer that covered her skin. 

“I did feel something, when we were by the lake, sort of like a shiver running through my body... What is it, Derek? How do we get rid of it?” Isaac sounded absolutely panic stricken, and Derek made a mental note to cover every reflective surface he could find to help Isaac preserve the last shreds of his manliness. 

“I’m not sure, but it’s almost definitely supernatural. I think we should see Deaton, I’m betting he’s got a theory on what’s been doing this. Boyd, see if you can find Scott and the others, we may need help on this,” Derek felt that pleasant sensation deep in his chest that he always got when he gave orders, some sort of primal Alpha urge to keep his Betas in check being satisfied. He waited until Boyd had left before herding Isaac and Erica into the Camaro and heading to the clinic.  
He was proud of himself for only cracking a smile once at how ridiculous they both looked, smooshed together in the back seat, both pouting and sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight. He was definitely making them vacuum his car after this. 

* * *  
“A _witch_?” Scott looked as baffled as Derek felt, but Deaton was staring at them like they were fourth graders struggling to understand the concept of long division. 

“Are the werewolves having a hard time dealing with the concept of magic?” Deaton asked, barely managing to keep a straight face. 

They were all crammed into Deaton’s small office, and Derek was having second thoughts about getting Scott, Allison, and Stiles involved in this. Especially Stiles, who was distracting enough on a normal day with the way he was constantly moving around and biting his lip and tugging on his clothes, but today seemed to be even more keyed up and hyper than usual. He was practically jumping up and down, and with the limited space, it was more than a little irritating. 

“It’s just, how are we supposed to fight a real, all powerful, spell-doing witch? Couldn’t she just snap her fingers and make us dead?” Stiles asked, and everyone instantly stopped their quiet chattering and looked towards Deaton, their fear and uncertainty palpable. 

“Well, technically I suppose that might be possible. But I’m inclined to think that this particular witch is more interested in causing mayhem and having fun, so to speak, than in racking up a body count. At least, her spells so far have seemed to indicate as much,” he finished, looking pointedly towards Isaac and Erica who were trying to stick to the shadows as much as possible but were failing miserably. 

“So how do we stop her? Or him, I guess...” Derek asked, trying to put the conversation back on track. 

“Unfortunately there are only two known ways to reverse a witch’s spell. One is if she undoes it willingly, and the other is to kill her,” Deaton said, not flinching at all. 

“Kill her? That seems a little harsh, doesn’t it?” Allison chimed in, looking unsure of her place in the conversation but still holding her head high. 

“By all means, if you can sweet talk her into reversing every one of her spells and leaving town, that is the preferable option, but it seems less than likely. She should be easy enough to kill, though. Witches need to time to work their incantations, time in which a werewolf could easily snap their neck or rip their throat out,” everyone in the room winced, but Derek had done worse, and he was willing to be the one to do the deed if he had to. 

“How will we know her when we see her? We don’t want to accidentally just kill some innocent girl who’s wearing a pentagram necklace and smells like sage,” Stiles said. 

“The wolves should be able to smell the magical aura surrounding her, but if you have doubts, you could always just follow her and wait to see if she turns anyone into a toad,” Deaton seemed to be making an attempt at humor, but nobody even cracked a smile. 

“All right, we’ll split up and try to cover as much of the town as we can before dark. Isaac and Erica should take the shipping yards and the docks, and try to stay out of sight as much as possible. Allison and Scott, downtown. Boyd and Stiles, you can do the residential areas, and I’ll take the woods. Everyone keep your cell phones on and don’t do anything stupid.” Derek felt slightly victorious when Scott didn’t give him a spiel about not giving him orders, and he left the clinic feeling powerful and like he could easily take on anything this witch had to offer. 

* * *  
The woods in Beacon Hills covered hundreds of square miles, so Derek was skeptical about finding anything in one night, but almost the second he stepped out of his car his nose caught a distinct whiff of something he didn’t recognize. It was pungent, and smelled sort of like lilacs and metal, which was a strange combination to say the least.

Derek followed his nose, running through the woods and jumping over fallen trees and large rocks until he came to a clearing where, lo and behold, a woman was sitting with her eyes closed, talking under her breath. Derek could hear her clearly even from a few hundred feet away, but he couldn’t understand the language she was speaking. Bingo. 

Derek made his way through the trees as silently as possible, and he managed to get right up behind her before her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to look at him. She seemed to give him a once over and decide that he didn’t pose any threat, because she just went right back to chanting. 

That rubbed Derek the wrong way, and even though he knew it was stupid, he couldn’t just let this girl treat him like he was nothing. He marched up to her and hauled her off her feet, letting his claws extend and flashing the red of his eyes at her. She struggled for a moment, and then with a blink of her eyes she was blasting Derek across the clearing before he knew what was happening. He landed face down, facing back towards the witch, who was brushing the dirt off of her jeans. 

“You know, I could smell you coming from five miles away. Werewolves are such filthy, disgusting beasts, no better than dogs,” the sound of her voice didn’t match her attractive, seemingly normal human exterior. It had a depth and cadence that spoke to extreme age and power, and it made Derek cower in on himself. She was advancing towards him, and her face was a mask of carefully controlled rage. When she reached him, the overpowering scent of her magic caused him to shift without meaning to, and he growled at her again, baring his fangs. He moved to lunge at her again, but she stuck out her arm and stopped him before he could get up from the forest floor. 

“Naughty dog should learn to be obedient,” she shook her head and clicked her tongue disapprovingly, before muttering a short spell in that language Derek couldn’t begin to understand. When the last syllable left her lips, Derek’s vision immediately started going blurry, and then it faded to black completely. 

* * *

When he opened his eyes, the night sky above him was spinning and his head was pounding. His phone was also blaring from his pocket, and the sound was so grating he answered it right away, instead of taking a minute to figure out why he was laying in the middle of the woods. 

“Hello?” 

“ _Derek motherfucking Hale where the fuck have you been you little fuck?!_ ” Erica’s voice came blaring through his phone, helping to snap him out of his daze and wake up. 

“I’m in the woods...” 

“Yeah, no fucking duh you’re in the woods, Derek! You must have known how freaked we would get when you didn’t answer your phone. Are you okay at least?”

Derek didn’t feel hurt, so he supposed he was okay. Even though he was extremely disoriented and confused, he was physically fine. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” 

“Well, everyone has been waiting at the warehouse for you to get back so we can debrief from the patrol, so you better fucking hurry back here before I-” Derek had already hung up the phone and started sprinting as fast as he could back to the warehouse, with no thought on his mind besides hurrying the fuck up. 

* * *

Derek burst through the backdoor of the warehouse and ran right into Scott’s back, almost knocking them both over. He was panting, completely exhausted from running the 10 miles back from the woods. He realized belatedly that his car might have been faster....

“Derek, what the hell? Why are you so out of breath?” Scott exclaimed, moving away from him to stand with the others, who had gathered around Derek and Scott. 

Derek just shrugged. “Erica told me to hurry?” Everyone stared at him blankly, but nobody said anything, and eventually Erica took the lead and started talking about what she and Isaac had found. 

Everyone had the same basic story to report; not a lot of people out and about, maybe one or two strange animals running around or a dumpster floating in mid air, but nothing overly sinister and no one who “smelled like a witch”. 

When the last team had finished reporting, everyone turned to Derek. He just stared back blankly, not knowing what they wanted him to say. 

“What? I didn’t find anything,” Derek said simply. He noticed Stiles and Scott looking at each other strangely, and Erica whispered something to Isaac. 

“Well where the hell were you for the last six hours?” Boyd asked. 

Derek felt his stomach drop. _Six hours?_ Derek could only remember the past 45 minutes, and before that he remembered leaving the clinic, but that was it. 

“Boyd, I was only in the woods for a few minutes. Then I tripped, then Erica called me, and then I came straight back here. What are you talking about?” 

“Okay, I don’t know why someone didn’t say something right away, but Derek clearly had a spell cast on him or something,” Stiles said, looking around the circle to see if everyone agreed. They did, apparently, because it only took a few seconds before Derek was being shoved down onto a wooden palette and grilled excessively about his time in the woods and who he saw there. Which was pointless, because, as he had just told them, he didn’t remember a damn thing. 

“Is it just a memory erasing spell? That doesn’t really make sense.” 

“No, it’s gotta be something more, he’s probably just in shock.”

“Well what is it then? I don’t see any tentacles sprouting from his ears.”

And the discussion went on and on around him, everyone seeming to have a different idea as to what was wrong with him. He wanted to tell them that nothing was wrong, that he felt fine, but he knew they wouldn’t believe him so he just kept quiet. Finally, Scott’s voice rose above the din and he spoke in a commanding tone almost befitting of an Alpha. 

“Alright, it’s clear we need to do something about this witch fast. She’s shown her intentions loud and clear, and now we need to fight back. I say we grab some weapons, head to the place she was seen last, and kick her ass,” Derek didn’t know if Scott was expecting a round of rousing applause, but he certainly didn’t get it. Everyone just nodded solemnly and starting moving around, picking up various large, heavy objects that could be used to subdue her in place of deadly claws and fangs. Derek stood up too, but Scott just pushed him back down. 

“No way, Derek. You stay here, we have no idea what she did to you and might just get in the way right now. Stiles-” Scott grabbed Stiles as he was running pasts, a length of rope in his hands. “Stiles will stay here with you to make sure you don’t do anything weird, like try to kill yourself or something,” he turned to face Stiles, “You probably shouldn’t be out there anyways, it might be really dangerous.” 

“Ugh, Scott, seriously? Babysitting duty? I wanna help, I can-”

“Scott’s right, Stiles, let the adults take it from here,” Erica said as she walked by, still managing to look powerful and intimidating with a face full of glitter. 

Stiles looked pissed, but he dropped down into an old plastic chair with one of Deaton’s books and went back to his research without another comment. Derek watched silently as his pack left with Scott and Allison, and he was left alone, with Stiles. 

* * * 

It felt like hours had passed, when in reality it couldn’t have been more than 45 minutes. Derek had been staring at his own hands, focusing on not listening to Stiles’ breathing. 

Derek sort of wished Stiles would say something. As much as he was loathe to admit it, he enjoyed talking to Stiles, even though it was almost always in the midst of a life or death situation. 

He also liked the way Stiles smelled, but he was _more_ than loathe to admit that and why was he even letting himself think about that? The witch _must_ have cast a spell on him, because he wasn’t thinking straight. He shifted his gaze slowly to where Stiles was sitting, making sure he was still engrossed in his research before allowing himself a longer look. 

Stiles was slumped down in the chair, his legs were splayed wide out in front of him and his brow was slightly furrowed in concentration. Derek hated himself for noticing how big Stiles’ hands looked wrapped around the giant book, how his forearms had to strain to even hold it up... 

“Hey!” Stiles said, and Derek jerked violently enough to move the wood palette he was seated on. Stiles just gave him a mildly amused look before getting up and sitting down next to him, plopping the book into Derek’s lap. 

“Look, right there, second paragraph,” Stiles pointed excitedly to a passage in the book, but he didn’t give Derek any time to read it before he was reciting it out loud himself.

“‘ _In certain circumstances, a witch’s curse can cause extreme lapses in memory and an impaired sense of reality. To remedy this, one must only engage in a guided meditation or trance to access the period or periods of lost time_ ,’ that’s easy! Come on, let’s do it. I’ll say soothing meditation things and you just close your eyes and-”

“I’m not going to meditate Stiles, that’s not going to work,” Derek pushed the book back to Stiles and shifted away from him and his distractingly warm but earthy scent. 

“Why not? Come on, we’ve got nothing else to do, and it might work. Just try it for a few minutes and-”

“Okay,” Derek crossed his legs and closed his eyes, preparing to begin his meditation. When he didn’t hear Stiles’ voice saying “meditation things,” he open his eyes, only to see Stiles staring right back at him, his eyes narrowed and his brain clearly working quickly to come to some sort of conclusion. 

“Maybe we won’t have to do it after all,” Stiles finally said, standing up and gesturing for Derek to stand as well. His head darted around like he was looking for something, and his eyes finally fell on something over Derek’s shoulder. 

“See that big rusty pipe over there? Go get it and bring it back here,” Stiles said. Derek had a brief moment of wanting to tell Stiles that he was an idiot, but before the words could form he was already walking across the warehouse floor and retrieving the pipe. He walked back to Stiles and dropped it at his feet. Stiles’ jaw was slack and his eyebrows were almost to his hairline, and he would not stop staring at Derek. 

“Okay, I did not expect that to actually work,” Stiles said, still staring wide eyed at Derek like he couldn’t believe he was real. 

“Stiles, _what_ is going on?” Derek asked, feeling panic start to set in again. He couldn’t tell what he was feeling and his thoughts seemed to drift in and out, and it felt like everything was totally normal until it wasn’t. 

“Well, Derek, it would certainly appear that you’ve got some sort of obedience spell on you, à la Ella Enchanted,” Stiles said. 

“What?” Derek didn’t feel like deciphering Stiles’ random pop culture references right now. 

“God, don’t you read? Basically you have to do absolutely everything you’re told, no matter how horrific. Like, if someone told you to kill your own sister- uh, bad example, but basically you’d have to do it, no matter what,” Stiles finished. 

Derek felt like he might vomit. He had a sinking feeling as some flashes of memory from the woods returned to him. “Obedient,” he gritted out, “Like a dog?” He rubbed his hands over his face and tried not to think of all the ways this could be used against him. 

“Derek, they’re gonna stop her, don’t worry,” Stiles didn’t seem to be invested in what he was saying, though. His eyes had a faraway look to them and his body language had changed abruptly to something more tense and uncomfortable. 

Derek sighed. “You have that look like you need to say something but you’re afraid I’ll rip your throat out. Just say it, it’s not like you couldn’t just tell me not to-” 

“Kiss me!” Stiles blurted out, clapping a hand over his mouth like he instantly regretted saying it. Interesting, because he wasn’t taking it back. 

It was quite possible Derek had never been more stunned in his entire life, and as much as he wanted to stop and think about what was happening, he couldn’t. His body moved forward and his hands shoved Stiles against one of the metal pillars. He managed to pause for just a second with his mouth hovering over Stiles’ parted lips before the command forced him to push their mouths together. 

Derek felt like he was being torn in half. Part of him was trying desperately to fight the curse and thrashing against the invisible forces commanding him against his will, but the other half was howling with pleasure at finally getting to taste Stiles’ mouth, getting to claim him like Derek had wanted to do for months.

Derek tried to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue slowly against Stiles’ and rutting their hips together, but Stiles gasped and pulled away, his cheeks flushed and his lips red and swollen. 

“Derek-” Stiles whispered, and Derek didn’t know if he liked that glint in Stiles’ eyes or if he was a little bit afraid of it. But he could feel Stiles’ cock pressing hard and insistent against his hip, and he wasn’t sure he had ever been more turned on in his life. Stiles was shorter than him by a few inches, and while his body was lithe and well-muscled, Derek still had a good forty pounds on him, at least, and yet Stiles was the one with all the power. It was sort of intoxicating, and Derek wanted Stiles to know that it was okay to keep going. 

Stiles wasn’t saying anything, so Derek took the opportunity to start kissing along his jawline and down to his neck, using just the right amount of teeth to make Stiles squirm against him. 

“Oh wow, yeah, uh, okay. You should definitely take your shirt off,” Derek smirked at how Stiles was clearly too afraid to go for anything a little more exciting, and he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. Then he remembered that he was, in fact, allowed to speak, and pressed his mouth against Stiles’ ear. 

“Is that really the best you can do? I’m getting bored over here,” Derek smiled into Stiles’ skin when he heard his heart skip a beat, and waited completely motionless for Stiles to make another move.

“This is so wrong, this isn’t even in the moral gray area, it’s fucking black,” Stiles started to push Derek away from him, looking like he might be sick to his stomach, but Derek pinned him by his shoulders and looked at him dead on. 

“Ask me how I really feel about you, then. Ask me if I want this,” Derek said.

“What? No, you’d probably just tell me what I wanted to hear, you’re under a fucking obedience spell-”

“ _Ask. Me._ ” Derek was achingly hard and he was desperate for Stiles to get over his misplaced guilt and just get naked already. 

“Fine, but it’s not going to change my mind... How do you _really_ feel about me, Derek Hale?” Stiles looked like he was bracing for Derek to tell him that hoped he would get hit by a car, and it made Derek want to wrap himself around Stiles and never let go. When he felt words start to leave his mouth without him even forming the thoughts first, he felt the familiar rush of fear, before realizing that this was something he should have done a while ago. 

“Stiles, you drive me nuts. You’re always talking, always moving around, never slowing down enough to let anyone get close to you. You’re loud and you’re eccentric and when I first met you I couldn’t help but compare to you a gnat that was always buzzing around my head,” Derek paused to take a breath, and the look of sadness and acceptance on Stiles’ face was like a knife to the gut, but Derek couldn’t control the words coming out of his mouth, and he knew what would come next. 

“But you were always there, with a joke or some obscure fact, and when you kept saving my life it became more and more difficult to let myself pretend that I couldn’t stand you. Shit, I actually started looking forward to the next life threatening situation where we would be forced to work together, because it meant getting to be around you. It was the night in the pool, though, when I knew I was really fucked. When I realized that I had _feelings_ for you, beyond just wanting to have really hot, completely illegal sex with you, and I-” Stiles shoved a finger against his mouth and muttered, “Stop,” before bringing his hands up to cup Derek’s face almost reverently. 

“ _Feelings?_ ” Stiles asked, his mouth quirking up into a smile. 

“Shut up,” Derek said, looking anywhere but Stiles’ smug little perfect face. 

“I totally knew it! I knew it wasn’t just me, we’ve always had this crazy sexual tension but I was afraid I was just making it up and-” Derek decided to take matters into his own hands and move things along, so he pressed a quick kiss against the side of Stiles’ mouth before dropping to his knees and unzipping Stiles pants, nosing firmly against the fabric of his boxer briefs. 

Stiles just let out a surprised gasp and then threaded his fingers roughly through Derek’s hair, urging him forward, but Derek pushed back and looked up at Stiles challengingly.

“No. You’ve got to tell me,” Derek said firmly. 

“Te-tell you what?” Stiles gasped, as Derek started unbuckling his own jeans. 

“Exactly what you want me to do to you,” Derek grinned when Stiles’ eyes rolled back, like he couldn’t process what was happening to him but he was enjoying the fuck out of it. 

“Put your mouth on me, oh God,” Stiles pleaded, and Derek felt the now almost familiar pull to do what he was told, but it was lost beneath his overwhelmingly genuine desire to do what Stiles wanted. 

He moved so that his knees where bracketing Stiles’ feet and then he pressed his open mouth flush against of the base of Stiles’ cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs. He leisurely dragged his lips and tongue along the length, delighting in the needy gasps he could hear coming from above him. 

“ _Ah!_ Oh, fuck, could you, um,” Stiles was trying to say something but he was clearly too distracted by what Derek what doing to him to find the right words. Derek tried to pull away to give Stiles a minute to breathe, but he found that he couldn’t. 

_Put your mouth on me._ He physically couldn’t stop himself from being in contact with Stiles. He decided to try at least for a less erogenous area, so he pushed Stiles’ shirt up just enough to kiss along his hip bones and he waited to see if Stiles would give him another order. 

“Oh, right, um, you can take your mouth off, um, of me. You know, if you want,” Stiles still seemed so uncomfortable, even though Derek had already told him repeatedly how much more than okay with this he was. He pulled his lips away from Stiles’ flushed skin and stood up, fisting a hand in Stiles’ shirt and trying to be as intimidating as possible. 

“Stiles, if you don’t tell me, in _vivid_ detail, what you want, then I swear I’ll say fuck this curse and walk out of here right now. I’ll leave you standing here alone, hard and desperate and unsatisfied. Okay? I _want_ to do this for you, I want to see what you look like when you take control-” Derek was cut off by his own sharp gasp when Stiles abruptly reached into his pants and past the band of his underwear to squeeze his cock. 

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles grinned mischievously, and Derek felt a thrill run through him at the thought that he was finally going to be at Stiles’ mercy. 

Stiles pushed Derek backwards and then pulled his t-shirt over his head. Derek felt his cock jump in his pants at the sight of Stiles’ naked upper body, which he had never seen but had tried to envision many times. 

Stiles took a deep breath in through his nose, and then Derek heard his heart rate speed up significantly. 

“Take your pants off, then get on your knees,” Stiles said, no trace of hesitancy in his voice. Derek almost passed out from pure arousal, but instead the curse had him stepping out of his pants and dropping to the floor before he could think to do anything else. 

“Put your hands behind your back,” Stiles murmured, stepping closer to Derek so his hips were level with Derek’s face. Derek might have been embarrassed at how his cock was already so hard when he hadn’t even been touched, but when he saw how Stiles’ eyes lingered there he felt nothing but want. 

“Okay, Derek. You asked for this,” Stiles was absentmindedly running his thumb along Derek’s bottom lip, and Derek let his mouth fall open to nip at Stiles’ finger and suck it into his mouth. Stiles groaned, and he used his other hand to shove his underwear down before pulling his finger away to stroke though Derek’s hair. 

“I have this fantasy, you know. Where you’re tied down to my bed, and you’re begging for me to fuck you, but instead I start fucking your mouth. And you’re choking on my cock but I know that you love it, that you don’t want me to stop. And I come with my dick shoved down your throat, and my cock in your mouth turns you on so much that you come too, without me even touching you,” Stiles said. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Derek felt like he might come just from hearing Stiles talk like that. 

“You’re gonna sit there and take my cock like a good little werewolf, aren’t you?” Derek was barely paying attention to what Stiles was saying, he was much more focused on the way Stiles was pressing the head of his cock against Derek’s cheek, and dragging it excruciatingly slowly towards his mouth. 

“I asked you a question, Derek, answer me,” Stiles sounded angry, and even though Derek knew that he was just putting on a show, it still made him moan to hear the authority in his voice. 

“Yes, I want your cock, Stiles, please,” Derek was panting, his fingernails digging into his own forearm where they were still clutched behind his back. 

“Good dog,” Stiles smirked, and Derek would have rolled his eyes but then Stiles was pushing his cock past Derek’s lips and Derek forgot to be annoyed at being compared to a dog because he had _Stiles’ cock in his mouth._ So many of his guilty daydreams had featured some variation of this, but the reality of it was so much hotter. 

It was hard to have any control over the situation at all with his hands behind his back, but Derek was able to swirl his tongue around the head of Stiles’ dick and moan as loud as he could, knowing that the vibration would feel amazing. Stiles stopped moving and braced both his hands on Derek’s shoulders, seeming to fall out of his dominant persona for a moment. 

“Do that again, shit, Derek, oh my God,” Derek was more than happy to oblige, and he moaned around Stiles’ cock again as he started pressing further into his mouth. Derek was grateful in that moment that this wasn’t his first time doing this, so if Stiles did get carried away he’d be able to handle it. 

Stiles was fucking Derek’s mouth in earnest now, hitting the back of his throat with every thrust and making him gag, and maybe it was fucked up that it was the hottest thing Derek had ever experienced, but he didn’t care. Spit was dripping all over his face, mixed with pre-come and sweat and possibly some of his own tears, but Stiles was moaning like a pornstar and Derek wanted to see him come so badly it was almost frightening. 

His own cock was begging for some attention, but there was no way to touch himself, the curse wouldn’t let him. He tried to signal Stiles with his eyes, but Stiles’ eyes were squeezed shut, and if the erratic rhythm of his thrusts was anything to go by, he was about to come. 

Derek stared in awe as Stiles cried out and dug his fingers into the back of Derek’s scalp, coming in hot bursts down his throat. Derek relaxed his throat and swallowed down everything Stiles had to give him, before pulling off and panting, struggling against his magic bonds to get his hands around his dick. 

Stiles collapsed to his knees in front of Derek, and smashed their mouths together in a filthy, wet kiss that left Derek whining desperately and trying to rub himself against Stiles’ hip. 

“Wait, here, lemme,” Stiles slurred as he wrapped his long fingers around Derek cock, and it only took three pumps of his fist before Derek was coming all over Stiles’ stomach. They leaned against each other, panting for breath, neither one wanting to risk lying down on the filthy warehouse floor. 

“Stiles?” Derek said, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded. 

“Yeah?” Stiles sounded completely blissed out, and Derek would have smiled if that was a thing that he did, ever. 

“Can I move my arms?” Stiles sat up straight and looked like he had just kicked a puppy in a face.

“Crap! I’m sorry, yes, you can move your arms,” Derek took a brief second to stretch his arms and crack his knuckles before he wrapped them around Stiles’ neck and pulled him in for another kiss. After a few minutes, Stiles pulled away, looking like a kid after getting caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. 

“So that was… Something, huh?” Stiles asked, looking at the floor. 

“Mmm,” Derek mumbled, sitting down on the pile of their clothes. 

“You’re really, um, fine with all of that? I guess I always thought you’d want to be the one in control,” Stiles sat down next to him, looking at Derek like a particularly difficult crossword puzzle that he couldn’t quite figure out. 

“I guess not?” Derek said, feeling surprisingly not freaked out about any of the highly illegal and sort of really kinky activities he just engaged in. With _Stiles_. 

“Maybe it’s because you’re an alpha, you secretly want to be dominated or something,” Stiles wondered aloud, and Derek tried to keep his heart from jumping when Stiles leaned his head onto Derek’s shoulder. It all felt so natural, even though it had happened in possibly the strangest way possible. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Derek said, wrapping his arm around Stiles and stroking little patterns into the skin of his shoulder. Stiles started squirming away from him though, and laughing uncontrollably. 

“Stop! That tickles, you asshole,” Derek just grinned and pinned Stiles to the ground, running his fingers over Stiles neck until tears were rolling down Stiles’ cheeks from laughter. 

“Wait!” Stiles yelped, and Derek pulled away. Stiles smiled, and sat up next to Derek. 

“I told you to stop and you didn’t,” Derek started smiling too, and they sat there smiling at each other like idiots for a good thirty seconds before Stiles spoke again. 

“I guess this means you’re back to your frustratingly stubborn and disobedient self, then,” Stiles said. 

“Which also means the others will be coming back to give us the good news,” Derek said, reaching for Stiles’ shirt and dropping it over his head. Stiles pulled it off his face and glared at Derek before putting it on, and then he got a serious look on his face. 

“Hey, maybe we should do, uh, _this_ , again sometime. When you’re not under technically under my thrall and unable to say no to me…” Stiles looked like he was going to be sick, clearly blaming himself for taking advantage of Derek like he technically had. Derek just sighed and turned Stiles’ face towards his. 

“Stiles, I'm pretty sure I’d never be able to say no to you.” 

~ The End ~


End file.
